willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
The Demon Headmaster (Story)
Synopsis Conner returns to school where he catches up with Zac, his friend Harry and Zac's new girlfriend Kaylie. The only thing is, the Slitheen are back, and Georgia's brother Richard is caught up in it all. Plot After defeating the Octopli, Zac is returning home, when he sees another ship flying overhead, similar to the one that had crashed into Big Ben four years ago. On board are several Slitheen including Racsonfess, Fipsel and Trafon. They want their revenge on the Doctor, and decide to go through his companions, first by taking control of St. Mark's School, and secondly by getting closer to Richard Bell, who answers his front door, only to find a Slitheen. Zac Pemberton, Kaylie Watson and Harry Ladbrook head to their English class, where supply teacher Mr Roberts tells the class that the Headmaster is a Slitheen, and that most of the fat teachers are too. Mr Roberts is called to the Head's office and the three students fear the worst. Then the Doctor, Conner Bennet and Georgia Bell arrive. Georgia goes off to visit her brother while Zac and Harry tell the Doctor he's being noticed, and that they have been researching him on the internet. The Doctor decides to come back tomorrow and investigate. Zac, Kaylie and Harry also decide to investigate, but at night. They are walking down a corridor when Bert Brayswell grabs Kaylie, thinking that they were burglars. Then Mr Roberts comes running down the corridor saying he's being chased, so the group run for the front doors. They realise Bert is lagging behind, so Mr Roberts turns to go back but comes face to face with a Slitheen. Kaylie chucks a pen knife at the Slitheen, who falls over. Meanwhile Georgia and Richard are watching TV as she is staying over there for the night. On the News it says Conner has returned home, and Georgia notices that something is wrong with Richard. The next morning the Doctor goes to investigate the kitchens with Harry where there is some kind of explosion. Conner refuses to believe that there are aliens and goes off in a sulk to the toilets, where he meets Bert who cheers him up. Zac and Kaylie go to assembly, and the Head seems to hypnotise them and tells them to train for a war. Back in the kitchens the Doctor finds a pool of vinegar on the floor and green gunge splattered around the room. He is sure that the teachers are Slitheen! He manages to un-hypnotise Zac and Kaylie, who fill up spraycans with vinegar. Meanwhile Georgia realises her brother could be an alien and confronts him, before Racsonfess appears out of a wall, telling her she's going to die. Zac confronts two teachers who start unzipping themselves, but then from behind Zac another teacher grabs his spraycan. The three teachers un-mask and chase Zac, while Kaylie meets Bert. Thinking Bert's a Slitheen she sprays him with vinegar and he runs off, before she is chased by another Slitheen. The Doctor and Harry are in the hall and Trafon slitheen explains how they defeated the Magnet Warriors, and how they wanted revenge on the Doctor. Georgia is cornered, and the Doctor and Harry are hypnotised. Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Zac Pemberton *Kaylie Watson *Harry Ladbrook *Richard Bell *Beth Grant *Catherine Ford *Bradley Taylor *Bert Brayswell *Jane Pemberton *The Headmaster *Mrs Harrison *Mr Roberts *Mr Ashmer *Mr Goatrash *Racsonfess Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen *News Reporter Spidership References *Kaylie mentions St. Mark's has entered a competition to board the Spidership on its first voyage *The News Reporter informs London that Conner has returned, and is visiting his parents at work on the Spidership Demon Headmaster (Story), The